


Sweet News

by Zirigosa



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: A little writing about Neville and Rey, my friend Drew's (@drew-winchester on Tumblr.) lovely OC x3, and about the sweet news they get.I love writing about happy and blissful moments! :3





	Sweet News

**Author's Note:**

> A little writing about Neville and Rey, my friend Drew's (@drew-winchester on Tumblr.) lovely OC x3, and about the sweet news they get.
> 
> I love writing about happy and blissful moments! :3

„Oh my.“  
Rey held her breath as she got the news. It wasn’t unexpected at all, since Neville and her tried it for so long now.  
It’s been months, and finally their biggest wish seemed to come true…!  
And yet she suddenly felt all nervous, flustered and completely off trail. „And… And you’re sure??“ She asked the Doctor who nodded and gave her a quick chuckle.  
„A 100% Mr and Mrs Longbottom. Congratulations.“  
Rey gasped, turned her head to Neville only to see him staring into blank space, mouth slightly open. He held her hand like he was afraid of losing his wife, squeezed her fingers until she couldn’t nearly feel them anymore.  
„… We’re… We’re going to be…“  
„Parents, yes! You’re going to be a Dad!“  
„A Dad?“ Neville repeated in a soft whimper, looking at Rey in disbelief. „Yes!!“ Rey giggled and tears of joy filled her eyes.  
„And you’re…“  
„Exactly!“  
His breathed in and out, uneven, mouth still open, as his eyes tried to fixate a certain point, but his mind ran crazy.  
„I…“  
He pressed the chair away to get up on his feet, letting Rey’s hand go. „I… Oh my god this is the… Most…“  
„Are you okay, Mr Longbottom?“  
„Neville?“  
Both, Doctor and wife were worried about the sudden change of color in his face. „You should sit back, love and-“  
„We’re going to have a…“ He mumbled, before he passed out.

 

*

„… Thank god, Neville, you gave us a scare…!“ Rey’s voice was the first thing he heard. And it was the most beautiful sound ever!  
He wasn’t hurt, he just felt the soft touch of her hands on his cheek, his hair…  
With a moony smile his memories all came back one by one…  
They were at the Doctors place and- „A kid!“ He exclaimed, as the Doctor helped him slowly getting back on his feet.  
„We’re going to have a kid…!  
„Come here you!“ Rey giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband. „You’re absolutely right.“ „Good gracious.“ Neville whispered again placing lots and lots of kisses in Rey’s hair. „I love, I love you so, so, so much…“  
Again she chuckled. „Nev… Honey?“  
„Hm? Oh!“ He let go of Rey to nod at the Doctor who stood there, smiling from ear to ear about the two. „It’s just… I am very nervous.“ Neville explained the obvious.  
„Believe me you’re not the first husband that passes out here.“ The doctor reassured Neville, gently tapping his shoulder. „Thank you, Doctor.“  
„We’ll see us in a couple weeks then.“  
This was one of the most wholesome moments in Neville’s life. He never dared to dream of something so breathtakingly beautiful as in these seconds.  
His hand resting on Rey’s belly, gently caressing the fabric, smiling like the happiest man on earth, which he absolutely was in this very moment.  
„Oh! There… I could feel it.“ He whispered, eyes widening in delight. Rey’s heart melt at his sigh. Seeing him so happy made her heart jump.  
„She really is going to be a perfect Quidditch player!“  
Rey laughed „Yes, like I said, mark my words.“ She joked, softly running her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her, their eyes meet.  
„What should we name her?“ He asked shyly. Rey bit her bottom lip. „Any suggestions?“  
Neville looked pensive, laid his head back on her belly, gently pressed an ear on it and said. „Hmm… What do you want us to call you…?“  
Rey giggled. „How about… Lucy?“  
Neville got quiet for a moment. „She doesn’t like that, she had a great great aunt named Lucy, horrible woman, would always pinch her cheek…“  
„Neville…“ Rey chuckled again, softly stroking his hair.  
„… And… Well i thought, what about Mary?“  
„Mary…?“ She repeated, deeply moved by what her husband suggested.  
„Yes, in honor to your mother.“ Neville looked up at Rey, giving er a lovingly smile.  
„… This is a beautiful idea.“ She sadly never knew her mother, as she passed away shortly after Rey was born, but what she heard from her father, she must have been a very keen and ambitious woman.  
John would often say he’d see a lot of her in Rey’s eyes. Whenever she put something in her head, she would have the exact same expression as her mother.  
„It is- and she just agreed with a small kick…!“ Neville giggled, placing his ear back against Rey’s stomach.  
Rey smiled, knitting her brows as she noticed something. „You know I… To be honest, I’ve thought about a couple names a while ago too, but I couldn’t figure out how to address that topic so.. Here we are.“ She ran her finger through his hair, buried them softly in it. „How about we’ll give her a second name, though?“  
„Oh, I’d love it, what were you thinking of?“  
„Alice.“  
Neville looked back up at Rey, this time in silent astonishment. „Y-You would… Name her…?“  
„Mary Alice.“  
In a heartbeat Neville slid back up to look Rey in the eyes, carefully placing his hands on her cheeks, giving her a kiss full of love.  
Rey returned it, closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. „I take this as a yes.“ She whispered teasingly against his lips.  
Neville nodded. „Mary Alice Longbottom….“  
„Our little Princess.“


End file.
